monstergirlmanualfandomcom-20200213-history
Orgasmatron
Engines of infernal destruction, an Orgasmatron released onto the earth is a scourge upon mortal kind. Biology Orgasmatrons are huge, mechanical devilwomen with horns, fangs and tusks. An infernal motor runs within them, puttering passively when at rest, but roaring with tremendous fury when engaged in combat... or sex. The body of an Orgasmatron is capable of altering itself into unique forms for different, nefarious purposes. One of these forms is a strange factory-like structure, from which she can expend her power to produce minions. These minions are merely extensions of the Orgasmatron's will and slightly stronger than the average human, but given enough time and energy, she is capable of producing her own personal army of them. Behavior Orgasmatrons are terrifyingly powerful entities, living only for the sake of war and conquest. When unleashed, they will begin a campaign to take over their surroundings. To this end, the Orgasmatron will capture and rape as many men as possible to milk them of their sexual energy. This energy is then used to create minions, who are also capable of raping men, drastically increasing the rate at which their ranks increase as they harvest more energy. History In ages long past, the infernal gods desired to create a machine that could match the power of the celestial Retributors. To this end, they created the Omegatrons: A race of single-minded automatons intended for the sole purpose they were created for: War. However, the Omegatrons were too true to their nature, and held no bias to who they warred against. They turned against the other infernals, who resisted them in a centuries-long conflict known as the Omega Conflict. Eventually, the Omegatrons managed to conquer most of the abyss, but not long after doing so, turned against one another, as they themselves were the most worthy adversaries to do battle with. The infernal powers exploited this inner turmoil, eventually driving the Omegatrons back in a single battle that lasted for over a decade. When it was won, the infernal gods came out victorious, and the Omegatrons were banished to the World Between Worlds, where they would fight among each other for all time. And that was exactly what they did... until the Last Laugh. The Omegatrons were not spared the wrath of the Laugh, and were transformed into feminine caricatures of their former terrifying selves. Not only that, but the very nature of the Omegatrons changed, now desiring intimacy alongside their conquests. And so, the Omegatrons became the Orgasmatrons, and they are no longer content with their banishment. Through great effort, a few of these horrid machines have managed to force their way into the material world, engaging in campaigns of destruction and rape. Orgasmatrons must be dealt with swiftly in order to stop them from spawning a formidable army. There have been nearly a dozen wars fought against Orgasmatrons who obtained too much power, the most infamous being the Orgasmacht, in which the Orgasmatron Kilmotor laid waste to an entire continent and made its kings into her own personal harem.